Uchiha Princess
by Writing-Fantasy
Summary: Sarada Drabbles. From Boys, to girl to overprotective Papa Sasuke comes the one and only Uchiha Princess. Drabble #1: "BORUTOO! DON'T TOUCH MY DAUGHTER!" Complete Uchiha adorableness. Borsara and maybe so Sasusaku (Maybe even a pinch of Naruhina for the canon)
1. Poki Challenge

_**YAYYY FOR NARUTOOO! :3**_

_**Ughh, I honestly wasn't going to make this but my heart is just... *Places one hand on heart and other on forehead* Ughh.. Borsara is my life now. But I just love the idea of Sasuke being all protective and stuff like urgghhh! *Squishes cheeks* **_**Ｏ****(≧∇≦)****Ｏ**

_**SO WE'RE GONNA MAKE DRABBLES FOR THE UCHIHA PRINCESS, SARADA! YAYYYY! MOST OF THEM WILL INCLUDE BOYS BECAUSE WE ALL NEED PAPA SASUKE! :3**_

_**LET'S BEGIN WITH THE FIRST DRABBLEEE!**_

* * *

**IF SARADA WAS ANYTHING, SHE WAS PROUD. **

Proud of her round, red glasses. Proud of her sleek, midnight black hair. Proud Of her cheerful but short-tempered mother. Proud of her never-home-for-long, protective, quiet, push-over, powerful father. Proud of her blood. Proud of her history. Proud of herself, her teammates and her friends.

Sarada Uchiha was proud. And proud of being proud.

Hell, if you every tried to mock her and her pride you might as well be dead because her pride would _CRUSH_ you in one second. Unless you were Bolt, because he always got away with it.

Yes, But no matter what, Sarada Uchiha, would always be proud.

Of course if you ever asked what she wasn't proud of she'd lie and say she was proud of everything.

Though she was never proud of wearing a skirt to school everyday and have some of the boys flip it up just to see her underwear. She wasn't proud of following Boruto around like a lost puppy, knowing if she stood close by nobody would stalk her down like prey. And she was definitely _NOT_ proud of doing the Poki challenge.

It wasn't her fault, maybe if her parents had decided they weren't going to her Uncle Naruto and Aunt Hinata's house than it wouldn't have happened. Maybe if Himawari was eating ramen instead of Poki, Boruto wouldn't have brought the stupid challenge up. Maybe if Himawari hadn't said that she'd wanted to do the challenge or at least see someone do it, this wouldn't have happened. Maybe if Boruto hadn't suggested they do it this wouldn't have happened. And maybe, just maybe, If Sarada's pride wouldn't have gotten in the way she wouldn't have done it.

But little princess Sarada was proud, and proud of being proud.

"Oh C'mon, Sarada, what's so bad about the poki challenge?" Boruto questioned, pouting, large lavender eyes looking down at her. She'd glared at him, crossing her arms.

"The stupid challenge is only to kiss someone who's stupid enough to do it. I think it's a complete waste of time." Sarada retorted, crossing her slender, pale arms. Boruto snorted. "I think you're just chicken."

Now that, had caught Sarada's attention.

"Excuse me?!" She screeched, Sharingan activating her Sharingan at the thought of being chicken. "Say's the boy who tries to get his fathers attention with his 'Senpai-notice-me' attitude!" She replied, adjusting her glasses so she could glare at him once more.

He laughed. "Whatever, so what if I want my father to notice me? At least I'm not chicken about it." He taunted.

Sarada was seething. No one made fun of Sarada Uchiha and got away with it.

"Oh? Do you hear that?" Boruto questioned suddenly.

"Bac-Bac-BACAKAA!" He yelled, mocking her.

"All you're doing is making yourself look like is an idiot." She huffed, crossing her arms once more after they had slumped to her sides. Her closed her eyes, looking away before slowly opening them.

"Besides, it sounds like you're trying to say 'Baka' instead of 'Bacaka'" She snorted.

Boruto pouted again.

"Saradaaa.."

"No."

"SARADAAA..."

"No."

"SARADAAA!"

"I said no, Dobe."

"SARADA-CHANNNN! PLEASE!?"

"Your begging is getting you nowhere." She stated, lifting her prideful nose high into the air.

"Hmmph. You're not doing because your pride is getting in the way." Sarada choked. "Pardon?"

"Yep, I bet if I cracked your skull.. Well no, I wouldn't do that, I'd probably suffocate on all the pride wafting into the air."

Sarada turned pink. "Sh-Shut up! Being proud is nothing to be ashamed of." Snorted Sarada.

"Then if there's nothing being wrong with pride you'll do the Poki challenge!" Coaxed Bolt.

"Ughh. Fine." Sarada finally replied, edging a bit farther away, the blush spreading farther over her pale cheeks.

Himawari gladly gave a poki stick to her brother.

"Which side?"

Sarada loved chocolate but if she wanted to get it done fast she might as well have the bread.

Bolt smirked. "Trying to get out the fast way, ehh, Salada?" She'd glared at him.

"Fine. I'll take the chocolate side." She snapped, crossing her arms.

So both of them started on the poki.

_Please. _begged her mind make this go faster.

_Crunch _Part of her side gone.

No noise from Bolt's side, barely a nibble.

_Sneaky son of a.. _

_Crunch. _A larger piece of the Poki gone.

_crunch. _Bolt took a bigger bite.

She gulped.

_Crunch. _

Almost...

_Crunch! _

Bolt chomped on the last of the poki, their lips pressed together, attaching in a kiss.

Sarada felt herself freeze in place.

Was the little son of a..?

Strangely she actually kind of liked it (But she'd never say that out loud, her pride would get in the way). The Dobe's arms wrapped around her holding her in place and..

_I'm so screwed. _Her mind blurted. Ehh, Sarada's heart shrugged. What the heck. She kissed him back.

But everything was ruined when..

"HIMAWARI! BOLT! SARA-" Uncle Naruto's voice stopped short. Silence. Bolt didn't seem to care (Possibly even notice. Tch. Dobe) and Himawari was giggling at the scene before her.

"Naruto?"

_Shit. Shit. Shit. _

That was her dad's voice, oh yes, protective papa Sasuke Uchiha.

"What's taking the kids so-" Her fathers voice stopped short and she could hear more footsteps.

"Sasuke, dear are you all-"

The voices turned hushed and...

"BOURTOOOO!"

The two of them jumped apart, faces flushing red.

Bolt's eyes filled with panic.

"I'd love to stay around and kiss you Sarada but I think I've gotta run." Bolt quickly explained, turning around and sprinting in the other direction.

"BORUTOO!" Sasuke Uchiha screamed after him, a Chidori lighting up in his hand.

"YOU GET BACK HERE YOU SON OF A-"

Sasuke's sentence stopped short and he gave an apologetic smile to Hinata.

"YOU GET BACK HER YOU BASTARD! NO ONE KISSES MY DAUGHTER. SHE'S MY PRINCESS YOU-" Her father spat profanity's chasing after Bolt who ran around the house in quick and alarmed circles.

"YEAH! RUN BORUTO! WHEN YOU TWO GET MARRIED I WANT LOTS OF GRAND CHILDREN!" She heard Uncle Naruto yell at his son.

Sasuke stopped short, as if the notion of his princess giving birth was impossible. His eyes flashed a bright red and he pulled some of his hair back.

"What did you say, Dobe?"

Naruto gulped. "Uhh.."

A hand tugged on Sarada's sleeve.

Bolt smiled cheekily. "C'mon, they're distracted." He whispered. So, Sarada, letting her pride get the best of her, followed Bolt. It wasn't at least 15 seconds later when..

"BORUTOOO, DON'T TOUCH MY DAUGHTER!"

Bolt laughed, tugging on Sarada's arm to get her to quicken up.

They were eventually caught and Bolt would've been headless if Sarada's mom hadn't burst from the bushes screaming "SHANNAROO!" and slamming her fist into Sasuke's head.

Yep. Sarada was not proud of that.

Or maybe she was. But you'd never know,

Because Sarada Uchiha was always, always proud.

**YEAHHH FIRST CHAPTER OMG HAVE TO GO TO BED IT'S LATE MY STOMACH HURTS GOODBYEEEE!**

**-Fantasy**

**P.S LEAVE A REVIEW FOR MORREEE!**


	2. Troublesome

**I'M SOOOO HAPPPYYY!**

**REVIEWSSS! (One the last time I checked, but I'm still happy :D)**

**Anyways Shikadai makes an appearance because I love Shikamaru, Temari and Shikadai that they must all be loved *Cuddles said characters***

**Oh yes, More protective Papa Sasuke coming up ;) Just can't get enough of Sarada's father can we?**

**GLASSES PART WAS FROM A LITTLE COMIC STRIP I FOUND ONLINE AND FELL IN LOVE WITH **( ˘ ³˘)

**Okay, I don't know where my mind went, but there is a little SaradaxShikadai if you squint and I feel like Temari would be over protective of Shikadai too. :3 don't mix up the plot k?**

**OKAAYY.. SHALL THOU CONTINUE THE STORY!?**

* * *

**HER FATHER, SARADA KNEW, WAS OVER THE LINE OF OVERPROTECTIVE. **

Whenever he came to watch her practice he eyed Bolt down like he was going to lash out at Sarada.

Whenever they had dinner with Aunt Ino he glared at Inojin like the world might stop. Hell, even when she'd first met Lee Jr. (God, she'd remember that) her father looked like he was about ready to murder him with his bare hands.

Damn, her mother even said when she was pregnant with Sarada her friends had to sign a wavier, and give off a personal back check just to make sure there was no danger and no men were aloud to ever see her. Her mother said she'd managed to meet up with Naruto for 15 seconds before her father started literally _hissing _at him. God, sometimes Sarada thought her father went overboard.. Okay, never mind, She _KNEW _her father went over board.

So when Sensi had assigned Sarada and Shikadai as partners on a project she panicked.

Shikadai was lazy, quiet, and always sleeping, but if she knows a thing or two, It's that he's smart, quick-witted and is enjoyable to be around. Whether it was watching clouds, or playing Shogi.

Okay, in Sarada's eyes the world might as well have just crashed into a meteor.

Sarada had suggested they work at his house but he said he'd rather not get her involved with his mother.

The conversation ended there.

They met up after school, already to walking to Sarada' home, watching the clouds and pointing the shapes of clouds as they passed.

Sarada hoped to all gods that Father had planned one of his trips around the world. For once she actually wanted him gone.

But the world was never in her favor. Whenever she wanted him home, he wasn't and whenever she didn't, he was.

The two walked to the Uchiha residence and walked inside. Silence filled the thick air.

Was her father not home? Of course, Sarada actually hadn't known he was home when she'd gotten there so she shrugged and lead Shikadai to her bedroom.

The two had started on the project. They continued, starting a conversation now and then before getting back to work on the assignment.

She'd sooner or later heard her mother come in yelling 'I'M HOME!' to signal to Sarada.

Sarada shrugged it off and continued to work when suddenly her glasses were lifted from her face.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She questioned, glancing up.

When their eyes met Shikadai's smile dropped and he gazed at her, Her gazing strait back. They sat there in silence, staring at each other until a red blush fell over Shikadai's cheeks and he glanced away, shoving the round, red glasses back into Sarada's hands.

"S-Sorry." He stammered. Was she always so pretty? Or was his eyes playing games with him? "I-I ju-just wan-wanted to se-see wha-what you lo-looked like without gl-glasses." He finished, twiddling around with his thumbs.

Sarada raised an eyebrow. Was he nervous? Shikadai was always laid back, so this surprised her.

Meanwhile downstairs Sasuke and Sakura talked.

"Does she ever come to greet you when you get home?" Questioned Sasuke, glancing at the ceiling as he hugged his wife, holding her tightly in his arms like some random man might come at any moment and steal her.

Sakura shrugged, burying her face in his neck. "Barely. She's usually busy with homework."

"Hey!" Sarada laughed, reaching towards Shikadai's face.

"Give my glasses me. You look ridiculous." She giggled.

Shikadai struck a pose. "No way. I look fabulous." He retorted, flipping his hair.

Sarada fond Shikadai's playfulness a little amusing, he was always sleeping, watching clouds or saying something like "Tch. Troublesome."

Sarada laughed before she attempted to reach up and grab her glasses, but, in that moment, she realized she'd screwed up.

She did manage to grab her glasses but fell over on her unbalanced legs, tipping over Shikadai, the two of them crashing to the ground with a loud thud and a "ow" and "ouch." sounding from their mouths.

The two toppled over, Shikadai's arms and knees down holding him up. His arms were on each side of Sarada's head while she laid blankly underneath him.

They stood their motionless, faces merely inches apart.

"Sasuke! Maybe you shouldn't-"

"There is a boy in there! I know it! I know the smell of disgusting teenage boy and it's coming from my Princesses room!" Sasuke yelled, running up the stairs, faster than any ANBU.

Sakura let out a huff, chasing after her wild, overprotective husband.

Shikadai and Sarada still sat there, in the same awkward position.

How long had it been? Fifteen seconds? thirty? forty-five? A minute?

Shikadai, mouth open and ready to apologize when the door burst open.

The two glanced towards the door.

_Shit. _Sarada thought.

Her father stood there, Sharingan activated.

Shikadai scrambled off of Sarada record speed.

"What were you doing to my daughter?" Hissed Sasuke.

"Dad." Sarada hissed back in a warning.

"Umm.." Shikadai stammered.

Shikadai had been told lot's of stories about Sasuke Uchiha and how protective he was over his family but he hadn't expected a death threat just because he fell over his daughter...

But then again the two had fallen before he'd entered the room so he possibly thought they were doing...

_That? _

Shikadai almost shivered but fought against it. Then again, he didn't find it odd to be protective after all... His mom...

"Sasuke!" growled Sakura. She grabbed her husbands one arm and tugged him back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She demanded.

"There is a _boy _in my daughter's room. I am going to _KILL_ him." snapped Sasuke. He turned around, hand ready to create a Chidori but Sakura tugged him back once more.

"Sasuke." She warned.

Meanwhile, as the parents had a serious conversation in the hallway Sarada grabbed her backpack and shoved the project supplies inside.

"What are you doing?" Shikadai whispered. Sarada threw the backpack over her shoulder and opened the window.

"Well, I'm afraid if we stay here any longer my dad might literally kill you. So, we're sneaking out."

Sarada quickly scribbled on a piece of loose paper before placing it on her neat desk. She glanced down and the ground below from her window before peaking back at Shikadai.

"Do you think you can manipulate the shadows to catch us?" She questioned. He, too, glanced out the window. "No problem." He replied.

They glanced at each other. "You better go first." Sarada murmured.

"Why?"

"Because if the parent conversation ends you'll get a head start." She muttered back.

Shikadai sighed.

"All I really wanted was to work on our project." Shikadai murmured.

"Tch. How troublesome."

Sarada smirked at Shikadai's trademark words before watching him jump out to window, the shadows slithering from the ground to catch him.

Sarada climbed a top the window sill. The shadows once more lifted from the ground and slithered around her slim body pulling her away from the window. She closed the window behind her like a spy.

"You can-"

Before she finished her sentence she was falling. She would've hit the ground if Shikadai hadn't caught her.

"Sorry 'bout that." He told her as he set her down. "I need to work harder on my shadow manipulation." He stated.

Sarada shrugged muttering a "Tch."

"You know," both of them started at the same exact moment. "All I really wanted was to work on our project." They smirked at each other. "Tch. How troublesome." The two walked away from the Uchiha residence in peace.

Meanwhile...

"WHERE THE HELL DID THAT BASTARD GO WITH MY PRINCESS!?" Roared Sasuke.

Sakura sweat dropped at her husbands rage.

"Sasuke!" She hissed. "She left a note so she's fine not only that but she's a growing girl, she can take care of her-"

"I KNOW MY DAUGHTER! AND SHE'S WITH A BOY! A DISGUSTING, FILTHY, BOY!"

"Sasuke, YOU'RE a boy."

"No, I'm a man who's going to go find his little girl!" He yelled, rushing from the house.

Sakura sweat dropped again. Her husband was really something, wasn't he?

Back with Sarada and Shikadai, his house was no better.

"I'm warning you my mom.. She's.. ugh.. She's.. She's troublesome."

Sarada sat there in silence. "She's protective?" She questioned, glancing at the door.

Shikadai hesitated but nodded. "She'll... Just.. If she gets angry, don't panic." He states.

"My mom is scary." He muttered under his breath.

When he opened the door the two continued to walk until Shikadai poked his head into one room. There his mother sat with Uncle Gaara.

"Hey mom..." Shikadai said slowly. He was always laid back. Sarada thought again before observing. Was the opposite gender his weakness or something?

Temari merely raised an eyebrow at his act.

"Sup Uncle Gaara."

Temari frowned, about to demand her son to talk to his uncle in a more respectful manner when she noticed a girl, poking her head from the corner of the doorway and-

"WHO THE HELL IS SHE?!" Barked Temari, causing Sarada to stumble and fall onto the back of Shikadai.

"Ummph... Well.. You see... She's my partner-"

Temari, taking partner as in 'Girlfriend' instantly sprang to her feet.

"WHAT?" She screeched.

"Temari-" Gaara failed to make his sister calm down.

"SHE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND?!"

Shikadai's eyes widened.

"N-No! Sh-She's my par-partner for a project in school I swear!"

But the argument proceeded on until Gaara managed to distract his sister enough to let the two scramble for their lives.

The two had resumed walking, looking for a place to work.

_Several Hours later... _

"No, no, no! You're daughter was-"

"I'd know what my daughter does!" Aruged Sasuke. While Temari and Sasuke looked for their kids they'd started to argue not knowing their beloved children actually stopped at the least expected place.

Sarada stirred her ramen before slowly lifting her bowl. "Toast for protective parents?" She asked, glancing at Shikadai. He snorted, lifting his bowl up and clinking it with hers.

"Ahhh yes a toast for protective parents."

They'd continued working and eating when they heard distant yells

"SARADA!?"

"SHIKADAI!?"

The two glanced and smirked before both saying:

"Tch. Troublesome."

**I feel like these two would be good friends and I had too. Okay? I had too!**

**Anyways, Next chapter, I hope will include ChoCho because everyone loves her! (I just love how unexpected Choji and Karui were when they got together just.. Mind-blowing right there.)**

**DRABBLE 2 CREATEDDDD**

**So I hope you enjoyed, drop a review for more and I'll see ya'!**

**-Fantasy**


	3. God Parents

**ChoCho was supposed to be here but I had another idea. :3**

**Oh well, new update for our lovable Uchiha Princess right?**

**GAWWWD. I love Her. And her family.**

**One request from a guest was that Karin and Suigetsu have a kid. And Jugo, but his wife isn't in this (You'll see)... So I grant thy with t'is drabble.**

**God parents... Yes. **

**My ideas go everywhere :3**

* * *

**SARADA WAS SURE SHE'D ONLY HAVE THREE GOD PARENTS.**

One was Uncle Naruto, the obvious. The second was Aunt Hinata. The third was Aunt Ino another obvious.

That was all. Or at least, Sarada thought so.

It happened on a sunny afternoon, though the clouds were starting to roll in it didn't stop the bright sunshine to peak in through glassy windows to fill the Uchiha residence. Sarada Uchiha was reading a book in the dining room, close to the entrance of the house while her father was talking with her mother something about a secretive 'Them'.

It was all interrupted when a loud knocking was heard at the door. Sarada glanced up from her purple-covered book and watched as her father opened the door.

"SASUKE!"

Her father slammed the door so fast it gave off a strong gust of wind. His eyes were wide and he was pale like he'd seen a ghost.

"Oh c'mon Sasuke!" Sarada heard a voice whine on the other side of the door.

"No." Sasuke hissed. Suddenly a white liquid pooled into the house through the small crack beneath the doorway.

It quickly formed into an adult man with large purple eyes, shaggy white/sliver hair and bright white sharp teeth like a sharks.

"Sasuke!" repeated the man, causing Sarada's eyebrows to raise in confusion and surprise.

Sasuke repeated "No." opening the door and shoving him out. Opening the door aloud Sarada to glance out and see a tall female figure with bright red hair, large black glasses and striking red eyes. There was also another man, with spiky orange hair and also red eyes. There were two children, though Sarada couldn't see them.

The knocking grew louder.

"Sassssukeeee!" whined the same male voice.

"Papa, who's at the door?" questioned Sarada softly.

Sasuke froze.

"No one. There's no one there." Replied her father, a steely look in his eyes.

"Sasuke!? Is your daughter in there too?"

"NO!" screeched Sasuke like a banshee. He quickly walked over to his daughter.

"Sarada, you have to hide." He muttered, shoving her towards the stairs.

"Why?"

"Just do it. I'll handle these twerps." He said.

So Sarada did as she was told and went upstairs before..

"Hi there!"

"EKKKK!" Sarada let out a loud screech at two boys sitting on the roof. One had the bright red hair as the female downstairs with the shining large purple eyes.

The other literally had wings with spiky orange hair like the man downstairs only with shy brown eyes.

Thundering feet brought Sarada from her gaze.

Her father burst into the room, eyes zeroing on the children and he let out a groan as three adults entered the room.

Sarada's father glanced back at the man with orange hair. "Seriously?! Your son has _WINGS_?!"

The man shrugged. "His mothers clan's jutsu."

Sasuke let out a groan.

"Papa, who are these people?" The woman with red hair let out a coo.

"You didn't tell her about us? I'm ashamed!" the woman squealed.

When she gathered Sarada in her arms Sarada felt violated.

"Dad this woman is hugging me."

"We noticed."

"It's weird. Make her stop it."

The woman pouted.

"She's so cute! She looks just like you, Sasuke!"

"Dad who are these people?" Sarada repeated.

"We're your God parents!" The white haired man said cheekily.

Sarada froze before bolting down the stairs screaming "I THOUGHT I'D ONLY HAVE TO DEAL WITH THREE NIGHTMARES!"

Now it's not like there was anything wrong with the three of her well known god parents it's just..

They used it against her. Well, except Hinata, she was to kind for her own good.

"You better not beat up Boruto! Remember, I'm your-"

"God parent. I get it." Sarada would interrupt Uncle Naruto.

"Ughh! You're my favorite God child, Sarada, have I told you th-"

"What do you want me to deliver, Aunt Ino?"

Sarada managed to get a few feet before the kid with the wings literally picked her up and started flying across the village.

"PUT ME-" The kid with red hair puts a hand her her mouth.

"Do you wanna get away from our parents?" The kid with red hair questions, pushing some red hair out of his face.

Sarada nodded quickly, and let them fly her away.

Meanwhile.

"Sakura, darling, where did Sarada go?" Sasuke questioned his wife who was gawking at something through the window.

She pointed to what seemed to be a bird but the explanation made Sasuke's face darken.

"The.. The two kids.. They.. The one with wings just picked up Sarada and.. and flew away."

Sasuke stiffed.

"SUIGETSU! KARIN! JUGO!" He screamed.

Meanwhile...

"So you're the child of that.. woman?" Sarada asked softly.

He nodded. "I understand mom is... crazy sometimes. Sometimes she ends up reducing me to a puddle."

Sarada raised an eyebrow.

"Puddle?"

He nodded. "Oh yeah, punch me."

"What? No!"

"Do it!"

"No way."

"C'mon, four eyes punch me li-"

"SHANNAROO!"

Suddenly the boy was sent flying as a liquid.

When he reformed he rubbed his red cheek.

"That hurt." He pouts.

Sarada 'hmmph'ed and pulled down her glasses.

"You're annoying."

"You're annoying."

"You're the one that picked me up of the ground!"

"I wasn't! That was Juniso!"

The orange haired boy turned pink at the mention of his name, patting the small blue bird in his hands and mumbling. "S-Sorry i-if I up-upset yo-you."

He reminded her of Aunt Hinata.

She shrugged. "Well... Now that we're-"

"Hey if it isn't the Uchiha spawn." Laughed an older kid passing by with a group. Sarada said nothing, gazing away, a steely look in her eyes.

"Hey! I'm talking to you." One of the boys spat, grabbing her by her hair. She showed no emotion instead wiggling to break from his grasp.

"Hey! That's not nice!" The kid with red hair protests, pushing away the older boy.

Sarada landed with a loud thunk on the ground.

"Twerp. Think you can go against me? Do you even know who that bitch is?" The older boy questioned, kicking Sarada's back to send her flying forward. She once again replied with nothing, slowly standing up and dusting herself off.

"Tch. Just as emotionless as her father."

Sarada hated it when someone made fun of her father. They could make fun of her skin, her hair, her glasses, her eyes but if they made fun of her family...

"My father is NOT emotionless. He chooses to show emotions when necessary, dimwit." Sarada retorted, her pride getting the best off her.

One of the older kids (A girl) walked up to Sarada.

"You think you're so cool because you're part of a stupid clan." She punched Sarada. Sarada was no fight. If she fought she knew it would get violent.

The girl spit in her direction.

"You're stupid. What'ca gonna do? Cry to your beastly father? Cry to your slut of a mother?" She taunted.

Sarada was ready to stab her at this point. The boy with orange hair, Juniso, stood up and calmly walked over to Sarada.

The girl snorted. "Is your orange haired friend gonna stand for you? Or do we need to send him home to his mother? Ha! I bet she's a prostitute." Snorted the girl then..

_THUNK! _the girl went flying and Juniso's brown eyes flared, one eye turning a bright baby blue the other a burning red.

"What did you call my mother?" He hissed.

The girl's eyes were wide.

"He's-He's part o-of th-the Takagshi cl-clan."

The three other kids took a step back.

"B-But I thought the-there only two o-of th-the cl-clan mem-members left!" shrieked one of the kids.

Juniso let out a growl. "My mother is dead, she died protecting me during a fight against a couple of idiots." Juniso hissed.

"I won't hesitate to kill anyone that harms someone for something that was resolved years ago." He growled, pulling Sarada up next to him.

The boy with red hair let out a 'hmmph.'

The older boy from earlier looked at him.

"So this ones the useless one, ehh?" He questioned, pulling out a kuni.

Suddenly, the red-haired-kid dissolved into water before slowly the puddle of red-haired-kid slithered up the boys body, surrounding his neck in a choke hold.

"What did you call me?" hissed red-haired-kid's voice from somewhere.

"N-Nothing!" Choked the older boy. The water splashed to the ground before quickly reforming into red-haired-kid.

The older kids ran away. Sarada pushed up her glasses, looking at the ground.

"Thanks."

Juniso nodded and red-haired-kid made another 'hmmph' noise.

"Hey, what's your name anyways?"

The red-haired-boy face-palmed.

"Kagetsu."

There was silence.

"What's both of your parents names?"

"Karin and Suigetsu."

"Jugo and Saniso."

Sarada went silent then;

"Does it not bother anyone that our names our like our parents only smashed together?" Sarada questioned, pushing her glasses farther up her nose.

Kagetsu pondered on the thought a bit.

"Yeah.. that's actually pretty weird..."

"It's almost like someone's trying to continue our parents life."

"Maybe somewhere in a different universe someone wrote a series about our parents and because they didn't want to call their children anything complicated, or simply wanted to keep the series spirit going mashed their names together and resulted us."

Both Kagetsu and Sarada went silent and Juniso's explanation.

"Is that normal?" Sarada whispered to Kagetsu.

"Not really.. In fact it's rare that he doesn't even stutter.." Kagetsu replied.

Juniso shrugged.

"We should get going, I'd like to see the village before we leave." Kagetsu says, stretching his arms.

"Tch. Yo-you ju-just want som-something to dr-drink. Li-like al-always." He stammers, the stuttering of his voice returning.

Kagetsu shrugged. "Whatever, let's go." Kagetsu started towards the village but Sarada only took a step before falling. Her ankle felt like it was on fire.

Kagetsu stopped at the loud crashing noise before sighing, he walked towards Sarada and helped her up.

"You okay?"

Sarada shook her head.

"That kids that picked me up by my hair.. I landed on my ankle.. I think..." She stated, limping forward before falling all over again. Kagetsu caught her mid-fall, laughing a bit.

"You're annoying, you know that?" he questions. She snorted. "You're annoying too."

Kagetsu was in a position that made it look like he was hugging her, trying to help her on her feet again.

Some passerby's cooed, thinking they were a young couple.

Finally Kagetsu managed to get a arm under her arm but Juniso simply picked her up like she was nothing.

Kagetsu said noting, instead taking Sarada's hand to lead the two of them into the Village.

Meanwhile...

"Sasuke it's not like my son is gonna rape her-"

Sasuke let out a girly shriek, grabbing Suigetsu's shoulders and shaking them quickly.

"I KNOW YOU, I KNOW KARIN, THE POSSIBILITY OF THAT HAPPENING IS HIGH!" Screamed Sasuke, grabbing the attention of passerby's.

"..." Jugo said nothing, looking into the distance.

"I found our kids." He said softly, pointing at the three child.

Kagetsu held Sarada's hand who was snuggled in the arms of Juniso.

Sasuke made a squeaking noise, his face turning purple in anger.

"Sasuke..."

He took deep breathes.

"YOU TWO!" He screeched, pointing at the two boys with Sarada, instantly catching their attention.

"Time to go, Juniso!" yelled Kagetsu, jumping onto his shoulder. Two wings spreading from Juniso's body and the three of them flew into the sky.

Sarada groaned.

None of this would've happened if it weren't for her godparents.

* * *

**I enjoyed writing that! :3**

**Sadly, Juniso's mom is dead (9 ; ^ ; )9 whyyyyyyy?!**

**She's also part of the Takagshi clan which I made up! YAYYY BACKKK STORRYYY!**

**Anyways, Yeah, next chapter will hopefully have Chocho unless I get a new idea. :)**

**So, I hope you enjoyed. I really like Juniso's giant alternate universe theory. Ughh, I had too! **

**Welp, see ya'!**

**-Fantasy**


	4. Nii-san

**I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER UWAHHHH!**

**do you all hate me? Please don't hate me! I'm just a lonely fangirl making fanfiction on two different writing sites *Cough* Wattpad *Cough***

**Plus I added a new story for Corpse Party because everyone loves our splattered-against-the-wall Mayu!**

**Anyways, Chocho was supposed to be here, AGAIN, but I totally changed my mind. Sorry.**

**BUT WE'VE GOT SOMETHING DIFFERENT WITH OUR LOVEABLE SNAKE-THE-KILLER XD EVERYONE LOVES OROCHIMARU! **

**LET'S STARTTT! **

* * *

**SARADA WAS SCARED. **

As a little 5 year old the closet thing to death was not getting a good grade for most kids. But getting chased by several ANBU who want to destroy the Uchiha clan with their bare hands... Not so much.

Sarada ran through the trees, tripping on a uprooted well... root. The root snagged against her shoes, causing her a nice, fast trip to the ground. Her glasses thankfully didn't crack as her body shamelessly bounced off the ground and started to crash down the side of the long hill in the forest.

Her scream pierced the air. If only Tou-san or Kaa-san was here, one of them would protect her.

Tears leaked from her eyes. What family she had. Sarada let out a sob. "Don't hurt me!" she pleaded, waiting as their cruel eyes watched over hers in a blood-lust way.

One of the men raised a kuni in a ready to strike kind of way. Suddenly before he could hit, a sword, a katana, she remembered. Her Tou-san had one of those.

Well, this katana had stabbed through the man and suddenly the other man's head popped right off. The third man's chest suddenly had a hole through his torso. The three men fell to the ground, dead.

Sarada sniffled, looking up. A man with long black hair and snake like features looked back at her.

"Stop looking at me like that, brat." The man said suddenly, an annoyed sound in his tone.

Sarada sat there.

"Who are you?" she questioned suddenly.

The man, who was known as Orochimaru, well, his eyes bugged out in surprise.

"You don't know who I am?" He questions in surprise. Sarada nodded.

"Are you my guardian angel?"

Orochimaru scoffed. "Look, brat, I'm _evil_. I'm the _BAD GUY_."

Sarada frowned and shook her head. "You're not evil, you saved me."

Orochimaru was starting to wonder why he'd saved the stupid girl.

"Look kid, saving people doesn't make you good." he states in annoyance, turning around.

"Well, whatever it is then, the Uchiha clan is forever grateful." Orochimaru froze.

"Uchiha clan?" he asks loudly, turning sharply.

Sarada nodded. "That's what Tou-san says I am, a Uchiha!" She giggles proudly.

Orochimaru frowned.

_Tobi's dead and so is Maadra._

_No doubt Itachi's dead._

_Sasuke's a loner but he's alive.. Is this his.. Daughter?! _

Orochimaru blinked. Sarada blinked back.

Suddenly Sarada frowns. "But Tou-san's never home." She sniffles, tears leaking from her eyes. She looks up, meeting Orochimaru's eyes. Suddenly he held his breath because he felt like he was looking at _himself_.

His younger self, at least. Frightened, sad, scared, _alone_. Something struck Orochimaru and he sighed, crouching down to her level.

"Do you want to get away from here?"

Sarada nodded quickly.

Orochimaru didn't understand his pity party but took the small girl's hand and started leading her to his hideout.

"Hey, Mister, what's your name?" Orochimaru frowned.

"Orochimaru."

Sarada frowned. "Well Mr. Iruchimura-"

"Orochimaru."

"-Yeah, yeah, whatever. Can you be my new Tou-san?"

Orochimaru froze.

"I can't be your Tou-san, kid. Sorry."

Sarada blinked.

"Okay Orochi-nii!" she replied quickly.

Orochimaru huffed.

* * *

"Hey Orochi-nii, I'm hungry." Orochimaru blinked.

they'd been in the hideout for awhile, he was waiting until dark to take her back home.

"ehh?"

"Do you have any food, Orochi-nii?" Sarada questions, swinging her legs on the stool next to Orochimaru.

He blinked.

"Food? I have vegetables.." His voice trailed off as Sarada-Who's name he'd learned-eyes lit up.

"Do you have any tomatoes!?" She asks, grabbing the sleeve of his cloak.

"Kaa-san and Tou-san always have tomatoes. Tou-san loves tomatoes and so do I!" Sarada exclaimed happily as Orochimaru carefully handed her the red fruit.

He watched her chomp on the fruit until it disappeared.

"Thanks, Orochi-nii."

after awhile of humming, Orochimaru noticed she'd fallen asleep and picked her up, noticing it was finally dark. He wrapped her in a blanket carelessly thrown about and headed into the night.

* * *

"Sarada-chan isn't usually gone this long!" wailed Sakura to her husband.

"What if she's hurt!? Or worst?!" Sakura suddenly stopped.

"Hey! Aren't you worried to?!" She creamed at her husband.

Sasuke glanced up and Sakura noticed how hard he was crying. Surprised at the sudden show of emotion Sakura's face was wiped clean of any anger and worry evident on her face.

"My little princess is missing!" Wailed Sasuke, holding onto his wife.

Naruto barged into the room. "Sorry, I can't do anything until after 42 hours-"

Naruto stopped at the sudden sight of the great Sasuke Uchiha sobbing for his little girl.

Sasuke wiped away his tears, coughing a bit. "Then I'm going to find my daughter! And I-"

"You won't need to do any of that, Uchiha." Came a sudden voice. Orochimaru walked calmly into the room like it was an everyday thing.

Naruto's jaw dropped. "YOU!" He screeches, darting after him. Orochimaru dodged with no effort before setting a purple bundle down.

Sasuke's eyes widen at the sight of a girl's head poking out.

"YOU!" He yells along with Naruto.

Orochimaru dodges at the childish movements.

"I suggest you keep an eye on your daughter, Uchiha." Orochimaru states, clinking his snake-like tongue.

Sarada shifted in her blanket, finally blinking awake.

She lifted her head. "Orochi-nii, where are we?" She whines quietly.

Sasuke paused before sprinting to his daughter.

"Orochimaru is not your nii-san!" Sasuke hisses.

Sarada sat up and looked around, her eyes landing on her father. "TOU-SAN!" She bolted from the blankets and into her fathers arms.

She quickly started talking about all the new skills she'd learned, which was unusual because Sarada was always quiet.

Orochimaru, finally finished dodging Naruto, and was calmly, somehow sitting in the air looking down at Naruto, his legs crossed. "I suggest you keep some of your idiot ANBU on a leash."

A vein popped out visibly on his forehead.

"My ANBU ARE NOT IDIOTS!" He snapped.

He huffed. "You're just lucky you redeemed yourself during the war." Naruto muttered darkly, glaring at him.

"Well, if your ANBU aren't idiots then why the hell were they trying to kill little Sarada-chan?"

Sarada's eyes lit up like a candle at the suffix while Sasuke went insane.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL MY DAUGHTER THAT AND WHERE ARE THOSE ANBU I'LL BEAT THEM TO-"

"Killed and sent to the devil, rest assured. As for you." Orochimaru pointed at Sasuke and paused for affect.

"I suggest you spend more time with your daughter, or she just might end up with a new Tou-san." Orochimaru wore the calmest face as Sarada squealed and ran over to hug his leg.

An annoyed look crossed his face. "Let go off my leg, brat."

"Okay Orochi-nii!" She giggles, letting go and looking up at him with a sweet kid smile.

Sasuke stood there, his rage seeping into the air.

Orochimaru bent to Sarada's level after some time and picked her up, letting her sit in his arms.

He smiled innocently at Sasuke. "And if she ever does activate a Sharingan-"

"No." Sasuke hissed bluntly, telling him it was time to end the conversation.

Orochimaru set Sarada down.

"Well, I better head out before your ANBU regain conciseness." Orochimaru states like the obvious.

"Orochi-nii, will you visit sometimes?" Sarada asks innocently.

"No. No he won't." Sasuke growls.

Tears welled in Sarada's eyes and she let out a wail.

Orochimaru looked up at Sasuke. "I told you she might end up with a new tou-san." he states simply.

Sasuke started throwing a tantrum and Sarada shook her head. "It's okay Tou-san! Orochi-nii is joking!" she giggled, wiping away the tears. Orochimaru patted the young girls head.

"Well, I'll be going." and with the Orochimaru disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Silence.

"I'm gonna miss Orochi-nii."

"OROCHIMARU'S NOT YOU NII-SAN!"

**YAYYYYYYYYYYY OROCHIMARU.**

**We've all gotta love that snake freak.**

**Anyways, I'm gonna update now :P**


	5. Secrets

**I haven't updated in so long. OMG you hate me. :(**

**This chapter is in Sasuke's POV but it's all about our Princess Sarada.**

**There is Borsara in here. Like, the Borsara is so fluffy in here.**

**This is also an AU, Sarada has siblings. Sarada also happens to be like 19.**

**Yeah. I know right. **

**OKay, here's the age Sarada is 19, like a month away from being twenty**

**Sasuke's age doesn't matter, nor does Sakura's. **

**Bolt like, just turned twenty. Okay, with that said I've made this one-shot that had to be made.**

**I had to, okay.**

* * *

**SASUKE LOVED HIS DAUGHTER. **

Sure she was almost twenty and could take care of herself he'd do anything to make sure his baby girl was fine. He was always worried about her, all her decisions, choices and everything that might turn her into the wrong kind of person like he was as a kid. he supported every choice she made...

Except her choice on her boyfriend.

No way in hell could he stand seeing Naruto's son snuggle up with his daughter like they'd been together for 20,000 years. he could clearly remember the day The two family's went on a walk only to bump into the two children kissing at the park. Let's just say Boruto ended up in the hospital and Sasuke had house jail.

None the less, he was still pissed. He figured Sarada would have the right mind to dump Boruto by now. Sure.. Boruto had risked his life and nearly died for Sarada many times but it couldn't compare to the number of times Sasuke had spent hours waiting in the hospital just to know whether his baby girl had survived after jumping in front of Boruto, pushing him aside or taking a blow for him. Nether the less, Boruto had waited with the family, crying and praying by the door to his daughters surgery when she had gotten to hurt.

Sarada had her two little brothers who could continue the genes of the family, which meant his little princess didn't need to give birth. She didn't need a boyfriend, she didn't need to grow up.

"Hey Mom!" Sarada calls cheerfully, walking into the yard where her two parents sat, eating salad. Sasuke eyes his daughter. She had grown tall and skinny, though skinny she had none-the-less grown a few pounds no doubt from the countless times her boyfriend had gotten her ramen. She had developed the parts a women should develop which frightened Sasuke to no end.

She sat down next to them and her mother offers her a plate of salad. Sarada took it gratefully, eating like she was starving.

"So, how's it going with your job as captain for your ANBU team?" Sakura asks her daughter, folding her hands kindly against the table.

Sarada gave off a happy smile, which Sasuke found beautiful, another reason he was so protective of his daughter. Any man could touch her and Sasuke would beat whoever did without her approval. "It's been nice, though I've been having to take a break." Sarada admits, taking a hesitant bite of her salad and glancing at her father.

Sasuke grunted in response, watching his daughter. She smiles at him. "Boruto's been taking over for me while I'm out."

Sasuke froze. "Why not your brothers?" He asks, narrowing his eyes at the ground. Sarada lets out a soft laugh. "Because I now what Boruto can do, and if I trust anyone, it's him."

Sasuke tenses up. Boruto better not break his baby's heart or else he would beat the living shit out of him. He swore, one day he would just-

"Hello!" A voice calls. The three glance in the direction to see Boruto and his family. Sasuke glances nervously at Sakura.

She gives him a smile and mouths- _I invited them._ He shot a look at his wife who just smiles at his face. She turns back to the family.

"Hey 'attebayo!" Naruto says, smiling cheekily. The family sits down as Saukra passed them plates. Naruto complains something about no ramen and Hinata hit the top of his head, giving Sakura an apologetic smile. Boruto instantly cuddled up to his girlfriend, pulling her against him as he burying his noise in her hair. Sarada lips molds into another smile and she leans into his touch, closing her eyes as she breathes a sigh. Sasuke twitches.

Boruto smiles, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head and muttering something into her ear. Sarada scowls, turning pink as Boruto gives her a cheeky smile. Sasuke had the sudden craving to punch his godson. Hinata instantly starts a conversation with Sakura and Naruto smiled at Sasuke's discomfort.

"Getting a little nervous 'attebayo?" he smirks. Sasuke scowls, glaring at Naruto. "Just waiting until your son slips up and my daughter finally breaks up with him." Sasuke retorts. Naruto pouts. "C'mon 'attebayo! They'd have the cutest children-"

Sasuke slapped Naruto. "Sorry Naruto," he mutters darkly not actually sorry at all. "It's a reflex."

Naruto frowns at him as Sakura scolded Sasuke. Hinata turned to the teens and started a conversation, Sakura joining, then Naruto and then, surprisingly Sasuke.

"So.. Are you planning on in the future, Boruto?" Sakura asks kindly, eating a tomato that sat perfectly on the glass table. Boruto gives a nervous smile. "Continue on as a ninja for Kohona.. I want to be the Hokage.." He says the words hesitantly. "... I want to settle down and start a family." He admits slowly, turning bright red. Hinata and Sakura start to coo while Naruto snickers at Sasuke's hard stare.

"Start a family with whom?" Sasuke asks, practically daring him to say something stupid so he could punch that shit out of him.

Boruto glances around, blushing furiously as he held onto Sarada tightly. "I was thinking about Sarada." he coughs out. Sakura and Hinata start to coo loudly and Naruto resorted to trying to shove a hand into his mouth so he couldn't laugh.

"So are you planning on proposing?!" Sakura squeals. Boruto coughs and Sarada is bright pink. "Mom!" She hisses, burying her face into Boruto's neck.

Boruto gulps, letting out a nervous laugh. "Well.. That was my plan."

The two women began to coo but Sasuke's picks up on his words.

"_Was?_" he hisses. Was his godson planning on breaking his honey bunny, lovely salad baby? Boruto's eyes widens at his words.

"Eh-No! I'm not-I-uhh-" Boruto begins to stutter, turning red all over again, growing nervous and edgy.

"You weren't planning on breaking my baby's heart, were you?" Sasuke hisses, eyes narrowing.

Boruto begins to shake his head. "N-no! I wouldn't abandon her-I couldn't! Never ever." he stammers quickly, holding Sarada tighter.

"Sasuke!" warns Sakura quickly, glaring at him as if to ensure pain in his future. Boruto shakes his head. "It's fine Aunt Sakura-" the old nickname made Sasuke feel even more bitter about Boruto. "-Sasuke should be pressing me. I know I'm not the best boyfriend I mess up and I can't always save Sarada from everything but I'm trying with all my might okay? I'm not leaving Sarada, especially with what's going on." Boruto says, burying his face into the curve Sarada's neck.

"Wait, what's this thing going?" Sasuke questions, catching the words. Sarada and Boruto freeze, both of their faces going blank.

Boruto shifts his body so he can look at Sarada. "You haven't told them yet?" he asks nervously. Sarada let out a nervous laugh, glancing away. "I was going to.. But then you're family came and..." Sarada's voice trails off.

"What's going on?" Sakura asks, looking at the two of them. Warning noises are blaring in Sasuke's head.

Sarada rubs her stomach, gulping nervously. She sighs, looking her father dead in the eyes.

Sasuke's first thought is _This is something I'm going to hate but I'm not aloud to beat up Boruto for it. I'm going to hate it so much. _

Sasuke frowned, nodding at Sarada. Boruto smiled softly, kissing Sarada's shoulder and placing his hand atop Sarada's hand which rested on her stomach.

"I'm pregnant."

Sasuke's worst fear had been confirmed. The whole family had gone silent and then-

"BORUTOOOOOO!" Screams Sasuke, bolting out of his seat. Boruto gulps, hugging Sarada. "Go ahead and beat me up." Boruto says softly. He holds Sarada tightly. "But I'm not leaving Sarada." He says determinedly.

Sasuke glares at Boruto and-

"I give you my blessing to marry my daughter."

Boruto blinks, so does Sarada.

Naruto coughs. "What?!" He shouts.

"Did you just give them your blessing, 'attebayo!?" Naruto questions. Sasuke ignores everyone's confusion. "But just know if you break her heart I will hunt you down personally torture you, kill you, bring you back from the dead and repeat!" Sasuke growls. Boruto nods. "Yes sir-I mean dad-I mean-" Boruto starts to babble nervously.

Sarada laughs, kissing Boruto to shut him up.

Sasuke hurt all over, but his little princess was happy, then he'd be happy for her. Boruto sighs. "I was going to propose to her. But I got her pregnant instead." Boruto says as Sarada smiles at him. Sarada shrugs, tugging on his blonde hair. "Hey, it was better than a wedding ring." Sarada states softly.

Sakura and Hinata started cooing again.

Sasuke smiled at his daughter.

She was his princess, and a happy Princess no less. Even if she was keeping secrets.

* * *

**...**

**I was happy with that chapter.**

**Like, I loved everything about it.**

**yeah. Well, I'm gonna publish it.**


	6. Living Beauty

_**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

_**HAVE U BEEN ENJOYING THIS LOVELY WEATHER?!**_

_**NO?**_

_**YOU DON'T LIVE WHERE I DO SO MAYB DAT'S WHY...**_

_**I'M STILL TALKING IN CAPS.**_

_**Let's stop.**_

_**Well, everything's happy and sunshine and whatdaya'know? I'm still inside.**_

_**Hahahaha wonder-fucking-ful. **_

_**Exams were the biggest fucking pain in the ass. Like could exams maybe stop being a bitch and just calm their shit? **_

_**Well, Anyways, I was reading a fanfiction *COUGH*FINDINGPAPA*COUGH* and the last chapter I was on had some pretty major Inada/Sarajin feels man. I mean, they aren't even the ship but like.. dayum. That author knows how to put a bitch in the feels bucket. **_

_**Well, this is another AU, staring Mute!Sarada (Slightly) and Popular!inojin. Lee Jr is just called Lee in dis chapter. Yayyy this chapter totally throws off Borsara because FUCK YEAH, SARAJIN!**_

_**Sarada, Inojin, Boruto, Shikadai and Chocho are 16 (Only Lee jr and HImawari are 15) Kagetsu and Juniso (My OC'S) have reappeared. YAYYY.**_

_**..**_

_**This is more of a One-shot for Sarajin just saying BTW. But of course it's in here because, duh, it's still our princess.**_

**_Bolt's also a bit of a bastard in this chapter. Of course, 'til like the end._**

**_Quickly, The Pov jumbles between Inojin, Sarada and even Sasuke because papa Sasuke, we all need him._**

**_Yeah.. Let's continue._**

_**BTW THIS SHIT IS REALLLLLY CHEESY. NOT ONLY IN SARAJIN BUT ALSO IN THE UCHIHA FAMILY.**_

_**CHEESY AS FUCK MAN.**_

* * *

**SHE WAS A PIECE OF LIVING BEAUTY, HE JUST KNEW IT.**

Naturally, from Inojin's father's side, he gained the awkward personality. It was hard to adapt to people and he was awkward with the crowds of girls that came upon him like he was the last cookie in the jar or some shit. So being good friends with a girl (Other then other bearing Chouchou) seemed out of the question

But when he met her and she didn't do or say something weird when he met her he felt like someone had just unlocked a giant cage in his soul. He felt like picking her up and throwing her into the air, yelling something like thanks. Whatever damn crap could explain his gratitude.

Which came to the moment he met her, and he knew she was the one he'd wanted.

She was the new kid at school and he'd given her one of those melt-over smiles, the kind that made the girls topple over each other into his sight so they could say he was smiling at them. She didn't do anything but look away. So Inojin felt a little down (Okay, a lot down) but he would try talking to her, see if he really liked her and boom! Dating.

Shino-Sensi paired them up together for a project. He gave her a small smile and she placed a hand over his mouth. He was quite surprised and could hear a few (Okay, a lot) of 'Don't touch Inojin-kun!' in the background.

She then whispered the strangest thing ever.

"Save your smiles for someone who deserves them." Her hand released. her voice was soft and beautiful, like brushing your fingers over silk.

Those words were like a mysterious puzzle, or an empty canvas to paint on.

She was beauty already.

When he prodded her, tried to get her to talk she'd write on a piece of paper.

**_My name is Sarada. _**

Inojin nodded at her when he finished reading the small sentence. He was still confused though, was her throat sore or..?

_**I'm a mute. **_she quickly wrote onto the paper.

**_You're the first person I've ever uttered a word to in 6 years, 9 months, 2 weeks, 4 days, _**her writing halted and she glanced at her wrist.

_**14 hours and 3 minutes. **_She answered. She frowned suddenly.

**_I mean 2 minutes._**

* * *

He couldn't help it. When he got home he'd grabbed his sketch book and drew her smiling-Or rather, a guess of what she looked like smiling. He frowned. He wanted to see her smile, watch her small, pale pink lips turn upwards around the corners...

He shook his head quickly. How stupid was he being? He'd just met her! He stopped and thought about her voice. Soft, quiet, silky. What did it sound like when she was singing?

He frowned some more, still thinking about her (and somewhere in the distance, a girl with red glasses started to sneeze rapidly).

"Don't frown!" his mother called from across the room, wagging her pointer finger in his direction. "You'll get wrinkles!" Inojin sighed and nodded, smiling awkwardly at his mother.

She smiled back cheekily, wiggling her eyebrows. "We're having guests for dinner, too!"

Sai, his father took in a deep breath. "That's unexpected... I would expect Hag to come visit since they just moved-" His father's words faltered. It's Hag, isn't it?"

Ino scowled, crossing her thin arms. "Sakura will beat you bloody if you call her that again."

Inojin tried blocking out the rest of their conversation, getting himself away from a subject he knew his mother was going to bring up so they could talk about it. At least, he thought he had escaped.

"Inojin! What do you think about inviting Mamori-chan over for dinner? A charming girl like her would make a good wife, ya' know!"

And there was his mother playing match maker again. "Mom, I told you, I don't like Mamori-"

"Nonsense! If you get to know her more you two will practically be at the Alter already!"

His father sighed once more. "Ino, dear.."

"Don't argue with me! I know that they'd make the cutest couple! Now go, invite her!"

Inojin was then forced to cross the street, knowing his mother was watching from the living room window to make sure he didn't chicken out on her or something.

And suddenly Mamori was coming for dinner.

He'd ignored Mamori though, probably just drawing her while she blushed because she was nice to draw.. Though it was more fun when he drew Sarada...

The door was suddenly knocked on loudly followed by "INO-PIG! ANSWER THIS FUCKING DOOR, NOW!"

There was a small murmur of 'Hn.' that Inojin could faintly hear. "Oi! I'm coming Forehead!" Inojin's mother called back. Inojin heard his father mumble 'And there's the hag.'

There was lot's of loud squealing and even "INOJIN, MAMORI'S HERE! You go on ahead, he's in his room."

Inojin sighed and put down his art supplies just as Mamori came in. She gave him a sweet, shy smile as blush covered her naturally rosy cheeks. Her brown hair was a mix with blonde and was tied up in a high ponytail, curly ends of hair resting on her shoulders. She peeked over his shoulder at his artwork and complimented all the pieces, the pictures of Sarada seeming to catch her eye.

He glanced at the drawing when she pointed it out and he told her that Sarada was just some girl who always frowned at school. She nodded quietly, calming down at the words 'just some girl' but jealously glaring at the corner of the paper.

"DINNER YOU TWO~!" Inojin's mother sing-songed.

Inojin, being a gentlemen offered Mamori his hand which (After turning bright red) was accepted.

They had a small conversation as they entered the dining room, hands still intertwined. "Ahh! now you two lovebirds come down!-" Cue Mamori's intense blushing "-Oh, by the way, Inojin, this is Sarada."

Inojin's head snapped in Sarada's direction. Her head was down, hair blocking her face while she looked at her food, fork spinning in her mashed potatoes. Kami, did he swear he might fly out of the house right now.

"Oh, hello Sarada-san." He managed. Was his voice an octave higher than usual?

Sarada glanced up, but when she saw his smile she turned away, staring out the window in silence. The pink haired lady (Forehead, or rather, Hag) spoke. "Sarada, why don't you say hi?" Sakura suggested, eyes looking hopefully at her daughter.

Sarada slowly shook her head, got up from her seat and walked out of the room. He heard the front door close. The lady shook her head sadly. "Sakura..." Ino murmured quietly.

"I just don't get it!" Sakura started, tears leaking from her eyes. "My poor baby girl hasn't uttered a word for so long! I don't understand!" She placed her hands on her face, sobbing. Her husband (Sasuke, he thinks, he heard the name while him and Mamori were upstairs) pats her back.

Inojin sighed, frowning. "I'll go check on her." He let go of Mamori's hand, ignoring Sakura's protesting of "It won't work!"

He ran outside into the unsurprisingly cold autumn air and glanced around. The front lawn was covered with large, blooming flowers. He walked alongside the bushes bursting with colors and continued to walk. He found her sitting in a tree at the corner of the neighborhood, looking over the land below. He gave her another smile.

She jumped from her spot on the tree, grabbed his wrist and whammed him against the tree, covering her hand over his mouth. "I told you to smile at someone who deserved it." Her voice is dripping with venom. She glances at her watch, as if to remember the time she spoke once more then she pulls away, looking at the ground. "Why don't you speak?" he asks, frowning. She doesn't look at him, she just fiddles with the hem of her jacket. When he unexpectedly grabs her wrist she cries out before slamming a hand over her lips. He frowns, pulling up her jacket sleeve.

She doesn't look at him when he sees the deep violet bruise.

"Did you do this?"

She doesn't answer but he knows she didn't.

"Was it an accident?"

Nothing again.

"Was it another human?"

She freezes, muscles tensing underneath his hand. This time he grabs her, pressing her against the tree, trying to get her to look at him. "Who?"

Her eyes don't dare meet his. "Dammit, who?!"

"Why do you care?" She hisses suddenly, prying herself away from him. "It doesn't matter- _I_ don't matter."

She starts to walk away but he grabs her forearm.

"You do matter."

She punched him.

* * *

Sarada -Inojin quickly noticed- seemed to be resented.

"Why is everyone avoiding her?" Inojin asked Boruto one day.

"Dude." Snorted Lee, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Don't you know of the totally unyouthful things her father did? For fuck's sake, he was an unyouthful serial killer. Taken away the poor, youthful lives..."

Boruto frowns. "Are you sure that's the story?"

Lee shrugs. "That's the unyouthful stories I've been hearing across this youthful school."

Shikadai sighs. "Troublesome."

"Well, why would everyone avoid her?" Inojin questions, frowning deeply.

"She could turn into a murderer, man!" Boruto offered sarcastically, faking horror on his face. Inojin sends him a pointed look.

"Hey bitch!" A boy yells from across the room. Sarada stares at her hands, fiddling with a ring on her pointer finger.

"Hey, aren't you gonna talk? Or are you afraid you might spill some information about your recent killing?" Half the class laughs.

She doesn't say anything, just continues to stare at her hands. "I'm talking to you!" The boy hisses. He grabs her by her long, ebony hair and throws her at the ground- full force. Inojin's eyes widen. "This is the first time I've seen someone so aggressive." Inojin murmurs to Boruto.

Shikadai sighs once more. "Troublesome." he repeats, continuing to read his book.

When the boy kicks her, Sarada simply grunts, standing up afterwards and quickly dusts herself off. She starts to walk to the back of the class when the boy throws a punch. It hits her in the head and sends her spiraling forward, hair chasing after her falling body. It's like slow motion at first before quickly speeding up. Her body crashes into his, red glasses, slamming onto the bridge of his nose. The two yelp, hitting the ground.

The room is silent, shocked at what has happened. Sarada is the first to get up, holding out a hand for Inojin. Surprising the crowd even more he takes her hand and when he's up he's ready to thank her, to talk to her (And secretly hope she replies) he doesn't get the chance to though, his fangirls are screaming at her for touching him. A girl yanks Sarada backwards by her hair. Sarada's eyes widen and she tips backwards, about to fall down the stairs in between the tables. Before she can hit anything Inojin grabs her, pulling her straight into his arms.

More fangirl rage. She pushes him off and when he gives her a smile she slams her palm over his mouth and fucking _growls_.

When he nods she releases her palm and bends down, picking up the scattered books Inojin now realizes she's had. He helps her (much to the fangirl rage) and accidentally brushes his hand against hers. Soft skin. Really smooth, soft and warm skin.

He wants to hold her hand now. He gulps but continues to help.

When she leaves he suddenly but silently wishes she was back in the room.

* * *

Sarada hated her life. It's not like she wanted to die or anything, she just wanted the world to forget her presence, that way people wouldn't yell hurtful things at her. They wouldn't shove, or push or kick or punch. They'd leave her out of the world. She'd considered picking up a razor and slicing her skin. Razors pain you, she wanted to disappear not hurt more.

She considered sneaking in acid chemicals from the hospital where her mother worked. Acid stains you, we didn't need evidence of her little break downs.

She'd thought about meds, once even drugs but she nearly slammed herself into a wall thinking that. She was trying to disappear not become some addicted druggie.

Her father was a murder, true but he'd went after his brother with good intentions and became the hero until he learned Danzo, some strange, old guy, had planned everything (As to make her own Uncle look bad) and shot him in the head. It was a race for time and yet, Her uncle Naruto and Mom managed to save him from life in jail.

Sarada, though, still wasn't treated fairly. It made no sense, her father had killed someone who was out for power and yet he was treated like a monster. Sarada wanted to scream.

But her pride didn't allow screaming. Or crying, or even talking for that matter. Hell, it wasn't even her pride that prevented her from speaking.

She stopped talking after her mother and her had an argument about her father. When Sarada screamed about him ruining her life. She started to complain, to yell about everyone ruining her in some way.

Those hurtful words still bruised her mind. The harsh sounds escaping her lips. She shudders to think of it.

The next day, karma was a bitch. Her friends talked trash about her, calling her names and yelling at her. Suddenly, she knew how her father must feel.

And that's when she stops talking. She doesn't want to mess up again. To say something hateful. To destroy someone with something as measly as sound.

She doesn't deserve to have friends, or forgiving family. She just deserves to rot in hell, or something to that affect.

She hates the world she lives in, and she bets it hates her back.

And then _he_ appeared. _He _smiled at her. Asked what was wrong and tried to break down miles, and miles of walls, stretching over her heart like a case of bedrock, trapping herself and her voice inside.

She glares at _him_, tries to get_ him_ to back away. But yet, _he_ still smiles. She can't let _him_.

So she tells _him_. For the first time in 6 years (Or rather 7 years if she rounded) she spoke. Even if it was a whisper. But it was a warning. To stay away, to not face her, to not even try to break down her walls.

But _he_ doesn't listen. When they go out for dinner that night they meet again and _he_'s all Prince Charming on her ass again, only to discover those bruises his fangirls left her from trying to warn their precious little boy toy.

Then, once more _he_ comes to the boot with _his_ stupid prince charming and ughh! She can't stand _him_!

Why is _he_ smiling at her, a monster? _He_ needs to realize she's nothing but trouble, she'll only kill_ him_ on the inside if _he_ even tries to get close.

She doesn't trust her mouth, she's never trusted any part of her. Not once after 6 (rounded to 7) years will she dare spit out another hateful mouthful. She won't, she can't, she wouldn't.

Besides, her voice is all crackly, strange and weird. She hates talking and talking hates her. Just like the world.

_He_, for some reason though, follows her around. She gets fed up pretty quick but says nothing about it. Because she can't speak.

And even if she could, _he_ didn't need to be the victim.

* * *

"Sarada! Dinner's ready and we have guests!"

No reply. Sarada sits at her desk, reading the threatening notes from freaky fangirls and taking the hateful tacks into her collection of colorful items. She doesn't understand them. She's only been at the school for two weeks and it's pretty obvious she doesn't want Inojin and if they're talking about anyone else she hopes that they get glasses like hers because she's not had any contact with any other person as much as Inojin. Honesty, Inojin talks to her anyways he's there trying to smile at her, trying to help.

Sarada frowns, lips pursing together. She stares out the window before slowly getting up. She can smell tomatoes.

Her feet pad against the wooden floor and her mother smiles at her. She turns away. She doesn't deserve such loving smiles.

Her feet pad over to the table where she sees Mrs. Ino, Mr. Sai and Inojin on one side. On the other is Uncle Naruto, Aunt Hinata, Boruto and Himawari. The two siblings eyes widen when they spot her. She does nothing though, instead grabbing a bowl to fill with rice and tomatoes before turning. "Sarada-san, are you sure you don't want to sit and eat here with us?"

_Him_.

She doesn't even bother looking because she knows she'll be greeted with a heart warming smile. So, instead, she ignored _him_ completely pretending not to notice her mothers disappointed sigh.

And once she's upstairs she listens closely.

"Why doesn't Sarada talk?" It's fuzzy, but loud enough to hear when she's close enough to the vent. She eats while she listens.

"She just.. Stopped one day." Her mother answers, a certain sadness trapped in her tone. "I don't know what I did, or what happened! Does that make me a bad mother?"

_No! _Sarada wants to scream. _No, you're so wonderful mom, so wonderful in fact you deserve someone so much better than me as a daughter! _Sarada thinks to herself.

"I just... Am I really that bad?"

Sarada wants to scream so loudly the world will hear her.

"Sakura, not to offend you but don't you think you'll need to train your daughter? She's the heir to your family's company and she hasn't spoken a word! She already seems like a loner and the type who quietly resents others. Sakura, I don't say this to be mean but your daughter is... Anomalous."

Sarada thinks of the time she read the dictionary-_Anomalous, Anomalous, Anomalous _

_Anomalous- Strange, peculiar, rather creepy or dis-likable, most likely to freak out or back-stab, usually looses bonds with those closest_

And for once, Sarada's pride gives in.

Tears overwhelm her eyes and she stands up so quickly her bowl crashes to the ground, cracking within contact. The loudest scream she can conjure leaves her lips, palms pressing against her ears as she screams her misery out. She bolts out of her room, down the stairs. She passes the dining room, still crying harshly and screaming loudly. "Sarada!" Her mother yells but her hands fling open the door and she sprints out.

Someone just end it all, someone put her out like a flame, rip her apart like wet paper. Someone just make everything stop. Stop the _hate_. Stop the _pain_. She's stopped screaming by now, tears falling down her cheeks. She keeps running and running and running.

She doesn't want to look back, she never wants to look back. She wants to throw herself off a cliff.

She wants to die for the first time in her life.

She keeps running and running and running, letting the wind lead the way. When she finally starts walking the sun is fully down, hidden behind the mountains and the stars are glistening like a taunting wish she'll never get.

She's still walking, just staring at the stars when someone grabs her wrist. She's ready to scream when she realizes it's _him_. _He_'s out of breath, hand gripping her forearm tightly.

"Why did you run out, screaming?"

When she doesn't answer _he_ growls this time, slamming her against the closet tree. "Dammit Sarada! Don't you see everyone's worried about you? Your mom went in a frenzy when you bolted out the door, screaming and crying!"

She doesn't answer and _he_ huffs. "You're mother tried to go after you so we all split up. Don't you get it, Sarada?! We're trying to-"

_He_ pauses when he realizes she crying, tears falling down a not-as-pale-as-thou face. She does the strangest thing-Burrows her face into _his_ chest and sobs, arms wrapping around _his_ waist as she falls to her knees, taking _him_ down with her.

She says nothing and she hopes that's okay, that _Inojin_ understands she doesn't want to talk, but rather cry. So he let's her. He let's her cry in his arms, head tucked gently beneath his chin and arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

And that's how Sarada's dad finds them, hugging on the corner of 'Everbloom Eve' His daughter is shaking in the blondie's arms.

Sasuke does _NOT_ like the contact they are making. She's never made contact with her parents. She always turns away from their smiles, ignores their pleas to get her to talk and never hugs anyone.

And Sasuke thought his attitude as a kid was bad. Everyone's in the car that Sasuke was driving. At first, everyone split up. It was fine for awhile until Inojin went missing just like Sarada and Kami behold they all barged into the Uchiha's garage, piled in Sakura's van before they all went on a shitty little road-trip to look for two teenagers.

Thank god it was Friday.

Sasuke already felt like punching the shit out of something. Inojin waved at the car, smiling softly while he clutched his daughter's trembling body.

Kami, please bless thou and hope that thou doesn't attack the blonde haired teen for touching thy's daughter.

Inojin helps Sarada up, wiping away her tears like some high school mush (The steering wheel made a crunching noise underneath Sasuke's grip at this point) before tugging her into the car. Sakura bombarded her child with love, crying as she rocked her daughter in her arms.

Inojin smiled softly at the two. Sarada didn't notice.

* * *

That's how it'd been for a month. Inojin would visit and keep Sarada company and sometimes she'd talk and sometimes she wouldn't. Today, her parents were at work and the two were alone.

"I-I-" Sarada's soft voice faltered. Inojin glanced up at her from his homework.

"I-I want to ta-talk to th-th-them. M-My p-p-par-par-ents." She stammered. Inojin smiled. "Then talk to them."

She shakes her head. "Th-The la-last time I sp-spoke to the-them I was very ru-ru-rewd..?"

"Rude." Inojin corrects. She nods quietly. "Wi-wil-will..." She pauses. "C-can you st-stay her-here whi-while I sp-speak?" She manages, glancing upwards.

He shrugs. "Isn't our parents having a giant get-together tonight? I'll be here." He states, shrugging. She nods at him, twiddling her fingers.

"Th-thank y-you."

Later that day her mother and Father came home and she tried to talk but both were setting up for the get-together, thus leaving her behind. She didn't blame they. Besides, why of all time would she chose to talk now?

The house was soon packed with friends. Uncle Naruto, Aunt Hinata, Uncle Suigetsu, Aunt Karin, Uncle Juugo-The list goes on.

There were several kids from her school-

Inojin (Obviously), Lee Jr, Boruto, Hiamwari, Chocho, Shikadai, Juniso, and Kagetsu. Yeah. The world is going round.

Every time someone comes they give Sarada a weird look-She's the only one not speaking, not even greeting the guests.

"Do you even talk?" Boruto asks, flicking her forehead. "B-Bolt." Stammers Hinata, his mother.

Sakura gives a sad smile. "She's a mute."

Everyone nods in understanding, but Boruto isn't satisfied. Bolt shrugs. "She just never talks. Don't you think it's a little stupid?" he questions.

"Boruto, don't be rude." Naruto states. Boruto shrugs. "I'm just saying that people are going to think she's some kind of serial killer if she doesn't speak."

Sasuke flinches but Sarada stays quiet. Naruto hits the top of his sons head, giving him a pointed look. "What? It's true! Kids at school are always going on about how silent she is. Everyone thinks she's a murderer." Bolt turns towards Sarada again. "Didn't your parents teach you to speak? Are they really _that_ bad?"

"Bolt!" Naurto growls.

"Dad!" he whines. "Everyone knows what her father did! And what's her mother been doing? Neglecting her? Don't you think those are signs of like.. Bad parenting? And look what they've-" Bolt doesn't finish because suddenly he's flung across the room by a steaming Sarada.

"D-Don't Sa-say that ab-about m-my parents!"

The room goes silent at Sarada's sudden out burst.

"Th-They're the be-best par-parents I could ever h-have!" She storms over to Bolt and hits him on the head. "Th-They put u-up wi-with a m-m-me e-ev-even tho-though I'm a ba-bad daughter. Th-they ta-take care of m-me even i-if I b-bar-barely speak! So-so-!" Sarada is crying, tears falling freely onto the floor as she repeatedly hits Boruto. "So do-don't s-s-ay that about th-them!" She punches him. Hard.

"Be-Because if any-anyone's t-the bad gu-guy, it's m-me!" She stops hitting Boruto to wipe anyway at her tears, sniffling loudly. She then turns to face her parents before she bursts into more tears. "M-Mama, Pa-Papa!" She runs towards her mother and father, arms open for an embrace. Sakura doesn't waste a second to embrace her daughter, crying just as loudly as her daughter. "I l-lo-love you, mama, papa!" Sarada cries, burying her face in her mothers neck. The two girls cry in distress until Sasuke sighs and walks over, hugging to two also.

Sarada's repeating 'I love you' in stammering sentences, clutching to her family desperately. They don't seem to mind, in fact they all hold each other tighter it seems.

After the dramatic scene, the night promptly went on.

"Good job." Inojin says, applauding as he approaches her slouching figure outside.

"T-Thanks."

Inojin snickers. "I did nothing, and you know that."

Sarada actually smirks, rather proudly, Inojin thinks.

But that's okay, because her smile is beautiful.

* * *

Months pass by and almost too quickly school is over (A/N Too quickly? no. Too long of a wait, man)

"So how was your date with Mamori?"

Inojin's face hardens and Sarada smirks at the reaction. He's not that mad at her, besides, seeing her smile always makes him feel better.

"It was... OK." Inojin manages. He watches Sarada's eyes twinkle. Kami, he really just wants to gather her in his arms, jump out her window and runaway with her.

"How many times did she stammer?"

"At least once every sentence."

"No, honestly."

"Okay, fine. I rounded our conversation to about 8 sentences every talk. She talked around 40 times."

Sarada's smile widens. "8*40=320, but you said _at least _once every sentence. So 40 divided by 2= 20, 20*8=160. She stammered 480 times. My guess." Inojin sighs at her logic.

"How about blushing?"

Inojin goes silent.

Her smile widens even more. Her smiles are so beautiful, he wishes he could draw her face just as beautiful as she is in real life.

"C'mon, how many times?"

"She was blushing the whole time."

Sarada's eyes widen.

"The waiter even took her temperature because she got worried. When I kissed her cheek as a good-bye she literally stumbled backwards, hit a lamp-post and was stumbling around. I think, in the end, she almost turned purple."

Sarada makes a noise and at first Inojin thinks she's crying until everything bursts out of her.

She's laughing.

Inojin finds himself smiling. Her laughter is vibrant, like a splay of colors splashed against a pure white canvas. Kami, it's wonderful.

When she stops laughing she's giggling loudly, hands covering her mouth to smother the giggles.

Kami save him. She's so cute right now.

"I'm l-laughing so hard it hurts!" She cries, giggling more as she pulls away her hands to hold her stomach.

Kami, Jashin, whoever, please save Inojin from this adorably cute giggling teenage girl! Curse boy hormones!

She gives him a heart-warming smile. _Dammit Sarada, do you want me to kiss you? _

He swears her smile widens. Her eyes twinkle more than before, shimmering in the small amount of summer light. Before he knows what he's doing he's actually kissed her.

_Shit. _is the only cohort thought in his mind. Everything else is jumbled.

"Shit! I-I uh.. Sorry." Inojin stammers, ducking his face away from hers.

_Shitshitshitshit__shitshitshit__shitshitshit__shitshitshit__shitshitshit__shitshitshit__shitshitshit__shitshitshit__shitshitshit__shitshitshit__shitshitshit__shitshitshit, DAMMIT!_

Yep, now even the once cohort thought is in this messed up jumble he calls his brain.

He expects her to yell at him and punch him because her fist is really close to his face right now but instead her hand lands on his shoulder, jerking his entire body forward so she can kiss him again.

Everything in Inojin's mind is sent into a jumble except _Where the hell did Sarada learn to kiss? _

Next thing he knows, he's pinned against the wall, Sarada sitting on his legs (Practically straddling him) still in a lip-lock.

He honestly doesn't care though, He can only think of Sarada right now.

Her hands tangle in his long blonde hair, lips slanted against his so she can sneak her tongue into his mouth. She tastes like vanilla for some odd reason. He almost wants to scream _No fair! _because she's so dominating right now.

He's also feeling like his brain has just short circuited.

He kissed her back, one arm trapping her waist the other pressed against her nape.

He can tell she's smiling into the kiss when she slants her head just a tiny bit more, causing her raven locks to cascade over her shoulder in the other direction.

She pulls away, pressing her forehead to his with an eyebrow raised. "I thought you were dating Mamori..?" Sarada asked hazily. He only grunted before pulling her back to him.

After a while of kissing she pulls back, breathless. Her red lips are swollen, glasses slightly crooked on her face and cheeks flushed red. She's absolutely beautiful. "So what does this make us now?" She asks, warm breathe fanning across his face. He smiles. "Whatever you want us to be."

She starts to answer but he's already pressed his lips to hers, only a 'Mmph..' sounding from her slanted lips.

She's beautiful to him, in every single way.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha knew when something was happening. Especially if it was his own flesh and blood. The day Sarada had stopped speaking he'd left work with his excuse being 'The Uchiha sense is tingling!' Yeah, and it sure was today.

Sasuke Uchiha, knew something was going on and he intended to find out. He got out of work earlier (using the same excuse as when the day Sarada went mute) storming into the house. Sakura and Ino came to greet him, both asking why he was home so earlier. He merely replied "The Uchiha sense." Curious on what he meant both woman followed him as he walked upstairs.

The Uchiha sense was tingling like a bunch of crabs pinching at his skin.

Something bad was going on...

Silently Sasuke opened the door to his daughter's room.

They almost didn't notice-If not for the _moan_ that sounded from a certain daughter's lips.

There, pressed in the corner of the room, was Sasuke's daughter and that boy-Inojin-_kissing_.

The boy-Inojin-was pressed against the wall by his daughter (Sasuke nearly fainted at the sight) eyes closed both _kissing_ like there was no tomorrow.

Sakura let out a loud squeal, causing both teenagers to jump (Sarada flying straight off Inojin) and snap their heads in the direction of the door. Sasuke was not happy when he saw his daughter's lips were swollen because-because that meant-

They had been _kissing_ for _quite some time_.

Sarada turned bright red (As if she wasn't crimson enough) and tilted her head so her hair covered her face. Inojin, was turning bright red, his messed up hair could not provide protection from the onlooking stares (and glare) so he stared at the ground.

"HOW DARE YOU KISS MY LITTLE PRINCESS!" Sasuke was _sooooo_ ready to pounce on the teenage bastard if Sakura hadn't grabbed him last second, repeatedly tugging him backwards. "Sasuke!" She warned.

Sarada was now up, grabbing Inojin's hand and having both of them sprint for their (More like Inojin's) life.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU BASTARD! NO ONE TOUCHES MY DAUGHTER, YOU HEAR ME?!" He screamed, chasing after the two teenagers.

Meanwhile, Sarada and Inojin were laughing themselves silly, hands clasped together as they ran away from her bickering father.

When they finally escape-They've run straight into the woods- she gives him another kiss, wraps wrapping around his neck, on her tiptoes. His arms trap her waist again as she tilts her head, lips slanting...

"DON'T YOU DARE KISS MY PRINCESS!"

Sarada pulls away, laughing before she kisses him again just to for the fun of it.

And Inojin smiles, because she's beautiful, her laughter, her silence, her voice, her breath, her smiles.

She will always be a piece of Living beauty.

* * *

_**...**_

_**I REGRET NOTHING.**_

_**INADA/SARAJIN MAN, IT'S THERE.**_

_**So, this was supposed to be out yesterday (But my mom was being a meanie)**_

_**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. I will now kindly leave.**_

**_ALSO, I have left links on my profile for images that inspired me/went on in the chapters of this book._**

**_Two links will be for this Chapter. one is just Inojin and then the other is Inojin and Sarada._**

**_There. Bomb. I hope you enjoyed._**

**_Signing off,_**

**_-Fantasy,_**

**_AKA_**

**_The Queen, Sassmaster~_**


End file.
